Master Yi
| date = October 27, 2009 | crdate = 1st Week | health = 30 | attack = 100 | spells = 30 | difficulty = 50 | hp = 530 (+86) | mana = 235 (+36) | damage = 52.96 (+3.1) | range = 100 | armor = 16.3 (+3.7) | magicresist = 30 (+1.25) | critical = 2.6 (+0.4) | attackspeed = 0.675 (+2.8%) | dodge = 0 | speed = 330 }} Master Yi The Wuju Bladesman is a Melee DPS Champion in League of Legends.Master Yi Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. His village was steeped in Wuju, and his kinfolk were some of the few to carry the tradition into the modern day. That is, until the armies of Noxus came to Ionia, ravaging the land. Master Yi went to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the blade. However, in his absence, the armies of Noxus closed in and tested the latest invention of the chemist now known as . What was done to his village is something of which Master Yi will not speak. However, he has brought his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends in order to avenge his kinfolk and end the copulations of the Noxus once and for all. "The art of Wuju lives on in Master Yi, and is plunged through the hearts of his foes." Abilities Strategies *Since Master Yi is an effective DPS/Pusher, it is best to build him with damage and attack speed runes. Life Steal can also be useful with increased damage and attack speed but not necessary. *If you're in a lane against ranged players, leveling up Meditate can allow you to stay in the lane longer and gain levels faster than they will. *Wuju Style combined with Alpha Strike are very strong for last hitting minions. *Alpha Strike's AoE component has a deceptively long range. Target minions near an enemy champion to harass them. *Another thing to consider is that while his abilities are good, they work with relatively high cooldowns, meaning that Cooldown reduction items are great to increase his overall use of abilities. *Triggering Wuju Style and Highlander when combined with various melee increases makes Master Yi a high damage dealer, if for short periods. It's especially effective in sieging towers. *Highlander can be used as an effective escape tool, especially with Ghost run used at the same time. *Master Yi is extremely vulnerable to Crowd Control abilities, especially Blind and Snare, so players should always use Cleanse as a Summoner Spell to counteract these effects. *A can provide essential good results in surviving; the Magic Resistance and the "Cleanse"-Effect is very useful. *Using Highlander and active of at the same time is very effective in many situations since both of these have great attack speed and movement speed bonus. *Generally, items that provide bonuses on attacking or subsequent attacking are more useful on Yi than on other heroes due to his double-attack passive and high attack speed. *Use Meditate, when in mid-clash and you are being focused upon. Enemies overly committed in killing you will find you suprisingly difficult to kill since Meditate now grants 300 armor and magic resistance. *Meditate is especially useful when an opponent is trying to Turret Dive against Yi. Yi can stand next to the turret and use Meditate to hold off damage from the opponent while they are repeatedly being hit by the turret. *A hybrid Ability Power based Master Yi can yield good results, with items such as Lich Bane or Trinity Force, especially if your enemies are packed with armor. Guides * Master Yi Guides Quotes Upon Selection *''"My blade... is yours."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Do not fear the unknown."'' *''"Follow my lead."'' *''"A wise decision."'' *''"Certainly."'' *''"My blade is yours."'' *''"Wuju Style!"'' *''"I will show you the path."'' Taunt *''"Your skills are inferior!"'' Joke *''"Wuju pass me that potion?"'' Trivia *Wuju is a reference to two of the developers at Riot Games. Namely, Andy Woo and Jeff Jew. *Master Yi's "Chosen Master Yi" skin is a direct reference to the Jedi Knights of the Star Wars franchise. It is to be noted that this skins lightsaber changes colors based upon items and skill now to; red( e ability), blue(normal),green(with healing item). Skins Master Yi OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Master Yi AssassinSkin.jpg|Assassin Skin Master Yi Splash2.jpg|Chosen Yi Skin References